Audience
by XDXP
Summary: His most esteemed self had asked to court her. Dear lord, how would she survive?


I love the royal scene.

It sort of veers off course of what I wanted though.

To be _his._

That was what he had promised.

The presiding lord's son, the most richest in the country, always on expensive business trips, traveled to many exotic locations, had come riding to her family estate to request an audience with her.

With _her._

He had come and charmed her family, enough so that even her brother, the replacement for father since he had been reduced to nothing but a drunken fool, had given his consent to his request to court her. Imagine that. The man named as Ice-Block-Sama by the maids, who was extremely protective of her, had agreed to let his precious sister to be courted. The precious sister happened to be her.

He was going to court _her._

She didn't even want to get married. Especially not to him. Not with his high-handed-ness and his obey-me-or-die attitude.

Dear lord, how would she able to last?

The man would be the death of her and would insist on her being his wife.

Of course, it would not be entirely repulsive.

He would be adamant on giving her expensive gifts as much as he would persist on being a husband in every way. He would probably be good in one particular aspect.

Her cheeks dusted over with a smattering of pink when she realized where the train of her thoughts was going.

Yes, she knew him quite well, relatively speaking. If you count the friendship they had shared until age eight when he had gone overseas for studies for a number of years. She doubted he remembered. He seemed quite changed since then.

Sighing, she decided to choose out a nice dress for the evening dinner she would share with her almost-future-husband.

…..

He leaned back into his desk chair, remembering when he had first seen Kaoru.

Back when they were little. Back to when they had been allowed to play together. Back when they were friends.

When he had left to go overseas, he had deeply regretted always listening to his parents' wishes. They had taken away his only friend, and they had promised him to have fun on this trip. He was sent to Uncle Hiko to learn the ways of life.

Aah. The way of life. His uncle had been blunt and told him exactly what a man did to a woman. He doubted his pretty little future wife would know what he had been taught.

He had yet to see her again; it seems that her brother was over protective of her.

After he had come back, the first thing he had done was to see her brother to court her. He had been graciously invited to dinner that evening with a yes. He had been informed that the late Mr. Kamiya had told him to try and give his daughter a good life.

When he left the house with a dinner invitation for the following night, he had also left with a threat if he broke his sister's heart.

Not that he would, of course.

He would cherish her, his future wife. She would be his and his only.

……

After choosing out a dress, a red that would match the wonderful hair she remembered, she found that her brother had sent for her.

……

Returning to her chambers after the instructions she had received from her brother, albeit unnecessary, she knew it was only because he cared for her; to please remember her manners and manage to be herself all the while. And on and on.

Deciding she would need a bath before her meeting, she had the maids draw the hot water. Afterwards, she would get dressed and have her hair done.

…..

Her brother had let her have much more freedom then girls are allowed to have, although he insisted she don't learn anything only her husband should teach. She didn't understand, but overheard conversations could do plenty. She had a feeling her sister-in-law had a hand in the matter of her freedom, as she was just as free spirited. The two got along splendidly.

"You'll love him," she promised "my aunt in the castle said he's devilishly handsome."

The reassuring words didn't do anything to calm the butterflies in her belly.

All the same, she wondered if he still had his wonderful hair…..

Bit confusing, I know, but I really love this thing, and and and and and and….I don't know.

I admit, the story veers off course, and isn't focused……..

I didn't want so many thoughts, and it just happened anyways….

The redbuttonside has brownies!


End file.
